Hacker
Translocate You gain the ability to instantly translocate through space to a beacon (likely tech gear, but could be a magically infused device). As a bonus action, you can toss out a translocator beacon up to 60 feet onto a relatively flat surface. As a bonus action, you can instantly return to the beacon’s location while it is active (excluding when it’s in mid-flight) and located in an unoccupied space. After 2 rounds from when it was placed, a translocator beacon becomes inactive, you can no longer return to it and the beacon will require an action to be reset while you are holding it. Your translocator is indestructable. You can only have one functioning translocator at a time and can create a new translocator at any time. HACK Starting at 3rd level, you become proficient in hacking using electromagnetic tendrils and gain hack points equal to your level, which you fully regain upon completion of a short or long rest. Your hack save DC is 8 + your bonus + your intelligence modifier. Using an action with a free hand, you can spend a hack point to target a mechanical opponent that is within 30 feet with an electromagnetic tendril, making a ranged attack. On a hit, a hacked target must make a Constitution saving throw, or be incapacitated until the opponent takes damage or the end of your next turn. The hack ability can be used to disable electronic devices, disarm electric locks, or even access computers using your proficiency in thieves’ tools and Intelligence. Extra Attack You can attack again as a standard action Evasion If the hacker is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the hecker suffers no damage if he or she makes a successful saving throw. Evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. Ability Score Increase At the levels of which you achieve ability score increase you may have a 1d4 increase to any one character stat of your choice. Thermoptic Camo Starting at 9th level, you have gained camouflage abilities that allow you to pass by enemies undetected for a short period of time. As a bonus action, you can spend a hack point to enable your thermoptic camoflage, gaining a +10 bonus to Dexterity (Stealth) checks, allowing you to attempt to hide even against enemies that can see you. You remain camouflaged until you make an attack, cast a spell, take any damage or end of your next turn (or earlier if you choose). When coming out of camouflage, if you were undetected by a target, you then have advantage on the first ranged or melee attack you make before the end of your turn. Advanced Tactics Starting at 13th level, your abilities have increased. * While camouflaged your speed increases and you gain an additional 10 feet of movement. * You are able to see an outline of any enemy within 120 feet who has their health below 50%, including enemies behind cover or even solid walls. * If you are conscious and able to move, you can now use your reaction to instantly return to your translocation beacon. Hack Points You've made a device that allows your tech skills the ability to hack anything including the biological structure of a being. You can only do this using 20 amount of points before your device has to be recharged over a long rest. Each point is equal to 1HP of character damage on every successful hit, you can choose to activate your extra damaging device or hit as normal. Your points can also be spent on other class features, such as EMP. Weapon Malfunction On reaction 16th level, as an action you can spend 10 hack points to disarm the opponent by hacking the weapon they're using. You must be adjacent to the opponent, does not work on melee weapons (Unless weapon has technological means, lightsabors, gadgets). The opponent must spend 1 standard action to do a repair check DC 15 to fix the weapon. If successful the weapon is back together if not the weapon has a 1d6 (3) chance of damaging the user. EMP On reaching 17th level, as an action you can spend 10 hack points to discharge a sphere of electromagnetic energy from you in a 30 foot wide radius. All enemies in the sphere must make a Constitution saving throw, or be incapacitated until they take damage or the end of your next turn. Category:Advanced Class